bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Kids and a Baby
Plot Zach Leah Molly and Artie advantage a task of looking after Elana while the guppies go visit Aunt Ella Cast Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly Zachary Gordon as Zach Rebecca Bloom as Leah Jacob Bertrand as Gil Grace Kaufman as Deema Tori Feinstein as Oona Erica Lindbeck as Mrs. Grouper Fred Tatasciore as Mr Grouper Jill Talley as Aunt Ella Mariel Sheets as Elana Grant Palmer as Artie Goby and Nonny have no lines in this episode Transcripts (The episode starts off with Zach Leah and Molly waking up.) Molly: "I love day off from important things to do every weekday and now we're looking forward for a whole weekend of freedom." Mrs Grouper: "Rise and shine kids we're gonna visit Aunt Ella today.Yay." Zach: "Aunt Ella's." Leah: "Today.Oh boy." Molly: "Visits to Mrs Grouper's Aunt are torture." (Flashback to the guppies visiting Aunt Ella.) Molly: (Voiceover)"She let's us look at a lot of pictures of her cat." Aunt Ella: "Here's Mittens in Egypt we were going to visit the pyramids but Mittens hate the heat.Don't you baby." Zach: (Voiceover)"She feeds us gross food." Gil: (Throwing up)"Moldy Pudding is so gross." Deema: "Tell me about it." Leah: (Voiceover)"And she singles us out to do special chores." Aunt Ella: "And when you're done scooping don't forget to rub these finions don't forget my extra fin." Molly: "Ew." Oona: "Lucky." Molly: (Voiceover)"And the only ones who get to skip out on Aunt Ella's are Elana and Mr Grouper." (Elana pulls on a cat's tail.Flashback ends.) Molly: "Aunt Ella doesn't trust Elana around her cats so Mr Grouper stays home and babysits her." Zach: "Lucky." Leah: "Wait a minute maybe we can be Lucky too." (At Mr and Mrs Grouper's room.) Molly: "So we thought maybe this time we can look after Elana so Mr Grouper can see Aunt Ella for a change." Mr Grouper: "Now kids I couldn't spend some private time with your aunt and I'm not sure you're ready to take care of Elana right." Zach: "But we learn a lot about babysitting from Boris and Julia." Leah: "Not to mention the real pros you guys." Mrs Grouper: "They got a good point honey and talk about a win win you get to spend the whole day with Ella." (The Guppies are off to see Aunt Ella.) Mrs Grouper: "Now all you kids have to do is feed her,change her,and then put her down for a nap." Zach: "Don't worry Mrs Grouper." Leah: "We got this strategy." Mr Grouper: "If I have to see that extra fin so help me." Gil: "Lucky." Molly: "It's not luck Gilly it's strategy.Bye have a great day." Gil: (Sighs). Artie: "Come in kids It's me Artie are we hanging out today." Molly: "We'd love to Artie but we're suppose to babysit Elana and you don't wanna." Artie: "Are you kidding I'm great with babies I'll be right over." Zach: "Okay." Leah: "We'll see you when you gets there." (Artie came over and he made funny faces at Elana.) Leah: "The first thing on the list is we gotta feed Elana." Zach: "You put her in the high chair while we get her food." (Zach Molly and Leah look for baby food while Artie gets Elana in the highchair.They found the baby food.) Molly: "Open up Elana here comes the airplane." (Elana throws food at her.) Molly: "Well that was turbulance." Artie: "Here let me try." (He tries to feed Elana but she throws food at him.) Artie: "It looks like she doesn't want to eat." Molly: "She's only a baby Artie we can make her eat.I mean how hard could it be." Leah: "How hard could it be." Zach: "Yeah." (They tried feeding Elana but ended up making the kitchen messy.) Artie: "Ya know I read this book called Food For Tot'' That if you show the baby she or he might like it too." Molly: "Why are you reading a baby book." Artie: "I'm just waiting for my biggest theory." Molly: "Mmm Elana Chicken and Gravy." (Molly and Artie eats some of the food.) Zach: "Uh guys." Leah: "You might want to look at the label." (There was a dog on the label.) Artie: "Uh Molly why is there a dog on the label." Zach: "Because you're eating dog food." Leah: "They're for dogs not for kids." Both: (Screaming). (Molly threw up under the table and Artie drinks water.They suddenly saw Elana eating her food.The guppies are amazed.After they cleaned up the kitchen.They use the hose to get clean.) Molly: "Well that was disgusting but at least I'm not scooping poop at Aunt Ella's." (Elana made a mess in her diaper.) Artie: "Speaking of poop." Zach: "The next thing is we gotta change her diaper." (In Elana's room.) Molly: "This shouldn't be too bad i see Mrs Grouper do it a million times." Both: "Really." (Molly nodded.Elana farts on her and she fainted.) Artie: "Molly speak to me." Molly: "My whole life just flash before my eyes." Artie: "Let me try I read all about this in '''Oopsie My Baby made a Poopsie'." (Elana farts on him.Artie faints.) Artie: "That was weird your life just flashed before my eyes." Leah: "This job might take a while." Zach: "Ya think." (Zach Leah Molly and Artie have clothespins on their noses.Elana kicks them off and farts on them they swim to the windows to gasps for air.) Artie: "It's practically radioactive." Molly: "Huh radioactive you say." (They uses a baby changer chamber.) Molly: "It pays to have a kid who knows a lot about science." (They put the dirty diaper into the danger pit.Elana fell and she came out of the chamber with a clean diaper.Just as the guppies swim away the dirty diaper appeared.) All: (Gasping)"Ew." (They back away from it.Molly casts a fishing rod and rail it in but the dirty diaper heads for a whirling fan and the rest played in Slow Motion.) All: (In Slow Motion)"No." (There was a noise of farting and the guppies yelping in disgust.They uses the hose to get clean again.) Artie: "Well that was disgusting." Molly: "Yeah but at least I'm not buffing finions at Aunt Ella's." (The guppies boarded Elana's room.) Molly: "Let's not speak of this." (Suddenly Elana feels tired.) Artie: "Uh oh I think it's somebody's nap time." Molly: "Not right now Artie we're suppose to be babysitting.Oh you mean Elana." (They put Elana in her crib and they read her a book they decided to watch a movie but it's scary and Elana cries.Mrs Grouper calls.) Mrs Grouper: "Hey kids how's it going." Molly: "It's a lot of work." Mrs Grouper: "Can I hear Elana crying." Zach: "We ran into a problem at the moment." Mrs Grouper: "Ya know what makes Elana calm down going to the park." Leah: "Perfect that's the missing thing what Elana needs to calm down." Molly: "Thanks Mrs Grouper bye." (They took Elana to the park.But right after that they washed themselves with the hose.) Molly: "Well that was a total disaster but it still beat eating moldy pudding at Aunt Ella's." Artie: "What a long day c'mon Elana." Molly: "Why are you here." All: "Cuz that's not Elana(Screaming)." Zach: "We've got to find that baby and bring her home before our friends come home." (After finding Elana they took her home and put her down for a nap.) Zach: "What a long day." Leah: "I hope we can relax tomorrow." Molly: "But we still win not visiting Aunt Ella has been great strategy." (Mr and Mrs Grouper and the kids came home.) Artie: "Why aren't they coming in." (Mrs Grouper calls.) Molly: "Hello." Mrs Grouper: "Hey kids I just got a call from Campbell's dad.Campball from the park." All: (Gulping). Mrs Grouper: "Campbell has came down with the chicken pox which means you kids and Elana may have been exposed.I'm afraid all five of you have to be quarantined.But luckily Aunt Ella already has the chicken pox so." Leah: "Oh no." Zach: "That could only mean one thing in comment." (The kids got sent to Aunt Ella.) Aunt Ella: "Molly let Artie and the kids take care of Elana my Finions want something fierce." Molly: "Well so much for strategy." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Episodes That Have Molly As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Zach As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Leah As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Artie As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Elana As The Main Character